Silver Throne
by fictionismysafeplace
Summary: Mare arrives at the castle, stripped of her powers. And not only that, but Maven has picked out a certain type of torture for her. P.S. Contains major spoilers to Glass Sword. Rated T for violence, not language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm a beginner and this is the first fanfic I've written. I read Red Queen and liked it a lot, so I decided to write a fanfic for it. I thought of maybe trying to write my own version of the third book. So here it goes… I hope you guys like it!

 **P.S. Contains major spoilers to Glass Sword, the second book.**

 **Chapte** **r One**

"Wake up." Rough hands rolled me over. Cold water was splashed on my face. I wiped my face with chained hands. Stupid. The metal cut my face. I tried to sit up properly, but as I moved, a boot collided with my stomach. Laughter. Groaning, I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I tried to look at my wake-up call but everything was blurred. It wouldn't have helped if I could see them anyway, since they wore masks.

"Get _up_." They grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. I blinked a few times and looked around. It was the same cage Elara had put me in before, with bars of Silent stone.

"His highness, King Maven, will be seeing you soon. He has something _special_ in mind for you." They laughed and pulled me out of the cage, using the chains which bound my wrists together. One turned and prodded me in the back whenever I was going too slowly. After a few minutes of them taunting me, we stopped. Apparently, this is where they left me. I turned and faced the door before me. They let go of my chains. Seizing my chance, I tried to summon lightning. When I did, the collar around my neck burned red hot. I screamed in pain and clawed at it, trying to rip it off. It did me no good, just scorched my palms.

"Ah! Make it stop!" I cried. They said nothing, just opened the door and pushed me through. I fell to my knees, still screaming. The pain wouldn't go away.

* * *

"Stand up." A familiar voice said. It was Maven. "I want you to look at me, to kneel down."

The pain stopped. I got to my feet, looking around, finally realizing where I was. It was an arena. The stands were filled with Silvers. There were cameras at every angle, probably to broadcast this to Red villages. _Would Cal be watching?_ I thought. A knife of memory stabbed me in the chest. The way he looked at me before I left, I would never forget. In his eyes, I was a monster, not any better than his brother.

But it was true. I am a monster.

 _Stop thinking about Cal, you idiot._

I turned and looked at Maven, trying to avoid his eyes. It was too painful to look into those blue eyes, the ones which used to belong to a boy whom I once knew, who was my friend. But that boy is gone, dead, just a memory now. He frowned and flicked his wrist. As I disobeyed his wish, the collar began to burn again. I screamed as he laughed and the crowd cheered. I dropped down to my knees and bowed my head.

"Better." I looked up at him. The pain disappeared. "Let me explain what this all is. You see, my friends have been suggesting what I should do first when you come. But none of them were good enough. Until somebody suggested _this_ ," He gestured around us, "but that I have to kill you in the process. Now where's the fun in that? So I decided to change it around a bit. I get to torture you with my powers. And you stand there helpless, showing everyone the pathetic, little girl you are without your lightning." He stopped and grinned, sending chills down my spine. "Instead of killing you, we do this any day I feel like it." He turned around before adding, "Oh, and say bye to your little friends before we start. I don't think you'll be able to after this."

Somebody walked over and unbound my chains. Maven turned and looked at me, smiling eerily. I steadied myself, trying to calm down a little. But as he produced a flame in his hand, I shattered.

"I am going to _love this_." He said.

Just after he said that, the horn blew, indicating that the fight had begun. The fireball shot towards me and I ducked in time, so the spark just singed the ends of a few of my hairs. He threw one at my feet and I rolled over.

"I have a lot of ideas in mind for you. In fact, a few days ago, I ran into your little gang. It was easy, taking him. So gullible. Oh, I mean Cal. He seemed to believe that I had really changed. That I was the brother he loved. And fell right into my trap. I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing him soon-" I ran over to him and threw a punch filled with emotion. Maven turned his head towards me as I backed away, my anger boiling. He touched his lip and looked at it. Blood. Once, Reds yearned to see Silver blood poured in the arena. I wonder how they would react to seeing the king bleed.

"You'll pay for that. Not only in your blood, but in others' as well." He whispered. And when he said that, I knew he meant ones I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, guys. I decided to maybe try to write every week a new chapter for this story, starting next week. If I can, I'll post them earlier. I also thought of maybe trying to write another story on the same book. Anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter. Feel free to leave any reviews!

 **P.S. If I do write a new story, I'll write a new chapter for each story every other week.**

Chapter 2

He swung a punch, hitting me right in the jaw. I fell to the ground, panting. I could taste blood in my mouth, dribbling down my chin. He walked over to me and placed a foot over my leg, gently resting it on top of my ankle.

"I told you to say bye while you could."

His foot went down, crushing my foot. I screamed and banged my fist against the wooden stage. Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. I tried to summon lightening, which was a stupid mistake. The collar burned my neck. Maven laughed, crouching down beside my head.

"We all know what happens when you try to do that. I had that made for people just like you." He smiled and stood up. With my good leg, I swung it round his ankle and he tripped. He fell to the floor but stood back up quickly. He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me up to face him.

"Never, _ever_ think of doing something like that again." Maven threw me, like a toy he didn't want to play with anymore. I crashed against the walls, dark swirls beginning to form at the ends of my vision. Blood trickled down the back of my skull. But this wasn't enough for him. He came and dragged me back up the wall, fingers enclosed around my neck. He squeezed tighter and tighter, until finally, the darkness took over, turning everything black.

* * *

I wasn't dead. What confirmed my belief was the fact that I could feel a burning in the back of my head. _Why can't you just die, idiot?_ Another piece of evidence was that I could see a tray of bottles beside my head. And bloody bandages. Which I presumed were mine, since it was red blood. I tried sit up, but my back screamed as I did. Collapsing back down, panting, I turned my head to see who had the pleasure of being with me.

A young girl, no older than Gisa, was wrapping a wound at my upper-arms, occasionally pouring a few drops of a stinging translucent liquid onto it. _Gisa. Was she watching?_ Tears.

 _List of people to not think about:_

 _-Gisa  
_ _-Cal_

I tried to prop my upper body up by using my elbows, but both my arms collapsed under the weight. I took a closer look at them, finally realizing how damaged they were. Both were scorched black from my fingertips to just bellow my elbows. I tried flexing my fingers, but it felt like I hadn't used them in ages. And it _hurt._ The girl gently pushed my head up, replacing my already-soaked bandages with fresh, clean ones. I touched my jaw and immediately pulled back, regretting that I ever tried. It was wrapped in bandages, but that didn't stop the pain. I tried opening my mouth to say something. It felt like my jaw would rip right off if I tried again. In panic, I searched my cell for something to write with. Again, stupid. How was I supposed to write with burnt fingers? _My cell._ I wasn't in the one which I was before the fight. I was in one of those old cells, the ones with walls made of Silent Stone.

 _My collar_. I reached for my neck in hope. But it was still there.

I looked down at the rest of my body, seeing both my legs wrapped, my feet scorched. There was a bandage wrapped around my stomach. Probably for my back. Exhausted, I fell back down on the pillows. My vision was blurring.

"Drink." The girl had finally spoken. She pointed at the glass beside my hip. I held up my fingers. She smiled and took the cup, gently opened my mouth and poured the liquid down my throat. I could see her blush slightly as she did this, realizing as colour rose to her cheeks, that she was a Red.

 _Why an average Red girl, why not a healer to fix it quickly?_

Because he wants me to suffer. Slowly.

"In a few hours, the medicine will kick in, drugging you. You'll fall asleep, the pain will be gone, replaced with numbness. I don't know how long you'll be asleep. But I can assure you, most of your minor injuries will be healed by then." The person keeping watch had finally spoken. He turned and grinned at me.

After the girl had gathered her supplies, she left immediately with one of the guards waiting at the door. Getting bored, I tried to relax down into the soft pillows, drawing a blanket over my body. The guard banged on the door. I looked at him with a questioning look. He cleared his throat.

"His royal highness, the second son of the deceased King Tiberias VI and Queen Elara, King Maven of Norta." He announced.

And Maven walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I've recently been posting new chapters quicker but I can't promise that I'll stay like this. Also, please send me reviews on what you think of the story. I just hit 300 views on my story. It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my writing. And I've been deciding whether or not to write a new story on the same fandom. Please leave your opinions on this idea in the reviews as well. I hope this chapter keeps you reading!

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 3**

He shut the cell door behind him, locking it as well. He turned and smiled at me, the crown tipping down slightly. _Still too big for you_ , I wanted to say. But my jaw was one reason and the other was what happened to the rest of me. His lip was healed, a tiny scratch he couldn't stand to keep there. As he pushed the crown back into place, Maven walked over to me, touching a few cuts and bruises on my face. I winced as he neared me.

"You're probably wondering why I sent a Red girl to you to heal you instead of a Silver Healer, for a quick and painless healing. Well, for one reason, I want you to _suffer_. I won't let you die a quick, easy death. It's much more entertaining to see you go this way. Hurt. Weak. Powerless. Showing the world what you really are. _Nothing_. The second reason is that I want to show you where you belong. With people of your kind." He stood up and dusted down his clothes. "Anyway, do you want to see how you got all those yesterday?"

I didn't answer. Obviously.

"Good." Maven unlocked the cell door and muttered something to the guard. A few moments later, a wheelchair was brought into the cell and I was carried into it. The guard keeping watch came and pushed me. Maven walked beside me. I watched Maven out of the corner of my eye. He didn't even flinch at the screams of those being tortured in the other cells. Disgusted, I turned away and faced the front. But even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his stare on me. As if I'd attack without any advantage on him.

When we finally reached our stop, the guard pushed open a door revealing yet another room.

* * *

A giant screen took up the space of one wall and the rest of the room, just chairs. Maven strolled casually to the middle of the first row. He sat down and gestured to the guard to bring me to him. Silence. I couldn't stand it. It was driving me mad. I wanted to stand up and scream. The squeaking of the wheelchair didn't satisfy me. I gripped the arms of my wheelchair as my guard pulled the chair beside Maven away, replacing it with me. He then walked silently to the control pad beside the screen. Pushed a few buttons. An image appeared on the screen. As soon as the guard left the room, it began to play.

I watched in silence, horrified at how weak I seemed. The only act of bravery I showed was when I punched Maven. Me, the one who brought false hope to all Reds. Things would stay the same, I realised. Nothing will ever change. Maven will stay the psychotic, blood-thirsty king and I will just be a weak little girl without any powers. I would be known as the one who stood aside, watched Maven kill and destroy. And did nothing to stop him. Who couldn't do anything at all. Not without her powers. I'm just as bad as Silvers. Maven was right all along. Without my powers, I'm _nothing_.

Finally, the part I ached to see. What happened after I blacked out. A wall of fire was formed around us, one like the one Cal had made to protect me from Evangeline and to protect my secret. _We agreed to not think about him, right?_ He walked over to me and smiled.

"When you die, I'll put your distort body up on display, exactly like you did to her," Screen-Maven said.

Maven was still watching me.

He scorched my arms, legs, lower body before he decided to finish the fight. He called someone over to drag me to my new cell. As I was pulled away, the crowd cheered and clapped. But Maven did something which surprised me. He raised a hand, silencing them. Then he walked briskly off the stage, running a hand through his hair, his face flushed with his silver blood and eyes burning with- rage? The video stopped.

I turned my head to look at him. He was looking down at his feet, hands clasped. His expression was exactly like the one on the screen. He called the guard, whispered something to him and I was put back into the dank cell.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I got back was that my bed had been cleaned. The blood-soaked sheets were replaced with crisp white ones. The second one was that they had outdone themselves cleaning up the cell. The blood stains were gone and everything was spotless. _Well, at least there'll be more to mess up now,_ I thought, feeling sorry for whoever was on cleaning duty.

They laid me back on the thin mattress. I was feeling drowsy, my vision blurring and coming back into focus a few moments later. _The drug is finally kicking in._ I was happy. At last, I could sleep properly, with no dreams or nightmares. After a few minutes of this, the girl who had helped me heal a while ago entered the room with a needle. She smiled as she saw me and walked towards me, kneeling by me.

"I believe in you, you know. I know many others might not, but I do. Me and my family." She whispered as she drew blood from my arm. My vision blurred and I knew it wasn't because of the drug. "They want me to draw blood from you so they can test it. To see how a Red can have Silver powers. And how you can create, not only summon."

"They want me to draw blood from you so they can test it. To see how a Red can have Silver powers. And why you don't need some lightning to already be there to summon." She continued. I put my hand up to her cheek, cupping it gently. She stopped and looked at me at this gesture. A tear rolled down my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Thank you..." I whispered. My jaw screamed in pain from this, but I didn't care. It was all worth it. Just to thank this girl, for being the last one to stick with me. To _believe._

A tear rolled down her cheek. Then left the room, leaving me alone in the darkness. Maven walked in a few moments later. He watched me in silence. Just as I was drifting off, he tilted his head to one side.

"Sleep, little lightning girl. It might be the last time you do..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

So this is my fourth chapter, and I know I haven't posted in a while. It was just that I had a lot to do and I kind of had writers' block for a while. All these ideas were running in my head, but I couldn't decide what to write. So hope you like this chapter. As you all know, I love hearing from you guys, all your opinions and what you think of my writing and if the plot is good. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door slamming. Maven walked in, looking flustered. He glanced at me, running a hand through his hair. I stared at him. It was unusual for him to act like this. He was always smug.

" _Evangeline_ will be accompanying you today. I have some... business to attend to. Oh, and your injuries are have been attended to. I ordered a Healer to help you get back on your feet. Evangeline is waiting at the screening room." He stormed out of my cell. _Weird_. The way he spat her name indicated that they had a fight. I stood up, testing my legs. It felt good to be able to move properly now. the fact that I could actually stand up was a clue that my back was also healed. I stretched my limbs, flexing my fingers. _My jaw._ I opened my mouth, yawning. The pain. Gone. I touched the back of my skull. No blood. No bandages. Everything was healed.

 _My collar._ My hands again reached up to my neck, though I knew it was useless. The collar was still there, cold, despite the burn it gave me every time I disobeyed Maven or tried to use my powers.

 _Why did he do that?_ I thought that I was the last person he'd ever help. I jogged a little on the spot, then walked out of the cell, trying to stop my mind from wandering into thoughts of what Evangeline was going to with to me.

* * *

She stood stiffly, glaring at me as if everything was my fault. I glared right back at her and she flicked her wrist. My collar burned my neck and I dropped to my knees, screaming and gasping. My fingers touched the hot collar, getting burnt at the tips in the process. She smiled and flicked her wrist again. The pain stopped. I touched my neck, the collar suddenly cold. I stood up shakily, my knees almost buckling. Putting a hand on the wall for support, I looked up at her from under my eyelashes.

"Well, come on. We don't have all day!" Evangeline exclaimed. She turned around and trotted away. I had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

A torture chamber. That is where she took me. At first, I thought she was going to torture me, but that was practically _nothing_ compared to what Evangeline really had in mind for me.

There were two guards standing at either end of her and a guard trailed behind us, keeping his gun pointed at my back. We stood at one side of the glass on the safer side of the wall.

"It's one-way glass. They can't see us, but we can see them." She smirked and gestured at the glass. "Take a look." I walked towards the glass, fearing what I might see. _What if they got my family? What if they got Kilorn? What if it were Cal?_

It was the girl.

The girl who had healed me. She sat, chained in the middle of the room, as a few guards did horrible, indescribable things. I banged my hand against the glass. Her family, standing on one side were watching. A family of two boys, younger than her and one older girl. Her parents stood, horrified, crying and screaming. All the way through, they screamed that they loved her, they shielded their children's eyes. And all the way through, she screamed that she loved them too, through every gasp, every cry. I cried and screamed. It killed me to see that I couldn't do anything but watch.

As she took her final breath, I collapsed, shaking.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. They had to drag me back to my cell.

Evangeline had said that it was one-way glass. But for every second, I could see her, staring right at me, right into my eyes. Her eyes filled with hate, loath, the hopeful spark _gone_.

* * *

I fell on the bed, curling into a small ball. I clutched the pillow to my chest, breathing heavily.

 _They will pay. All of them,_ I vowed. But how I did not know. Nobody was going to come for me. And even if they did, I wouldn't go. My place was here, with other monsters just like me.

* * *

A few hours later, the door of the cell creaked open and someone closed it. Somebody had entered my cell. I blinked and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping they would go away soon. I just wanted to be alone. But that person didn't leave. I waited and waited. After what seemed like an hour, the person sighed shakily. Male. Heavy footsteps made their way towards me. A hand was laid on my shoulder.

"I am _so_ sorry, Mare." It was Maven. His voice was tearful. Suddenly, he collapsed over me, crying silently. A few minutes later, he kissed my tear-stained cheek and stepped back, sitting at the end of the mattress. I pulled the sheet closer to me. Maven, he who loathed me, wanted to destroy me, didn't seem like he really was like that.

I wondered if... But then the thought left my head just as quickly as it came.

Sleep was definitely not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!

I just hit 1,100 views and this makes me really happy that people are enjoying this story and more and more people are reading it! It means so much to me that loads of people like it and are still reading it. At the beginning of this story, I thought that nobody would like this story, that it was a ridiculous idea but I went ahead and tried. So in the end, I did what I thought was never going to do. The most important thing is to try and I hope that if you guys have dreams too, they come true.

I don't know what to say just that I love that you guys like this story and I am really happy to hear from you guys! So thanks so much for being a reader and here is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it!

 **Chapter 5**

As usual, Maven was correct. I couldn't sleep. And the night I slept under the influence of the drug _was_ probably the last time I would sleep. About half an hour after Maven entered the cell, I glanced up at him. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I almost believed that the Maven who was my betrothed, my _friend_ was back.

Almost.

The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin made me wonder why I didn't notice them before. It looked as though he hadn't slept in months. I crept up to him slowly and touched his cheek. I studied his face closely. He looked so young, not like the psychotic king everyone thought he was. He looked like the Maven I wanted back and I missed.

The Maven I _loved_.

I cupped his cheek, resting my forehead gently against his. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I loved you, Maven. But then you _died_ and left me here. With a _monster,_ " I whispered. I kissed his cheek and silently crept back under my sheets because I knew, no matter how hard I tried, the old Maven would never return to me.

* * *

I watched him the whole time. Sometimes, he would move around, groan a little.

He even cried once.

Other times, he would whisper something so softly that I couldn't hear him, just see his lips moving.

It was interesting to see him sleep. A murderous, psychotic man could sleep a sleep so deep. It seemed like he would never wake. But when the clock struck ten, he gasped awake, panting. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would believe my poor act. But curiosity took over and I peeked at him through my eyelashes.

He glanced at me and his face softened, his shoulder relaxed, his whole body seemed to sigh. He walked over to me, cupping my cheek. His mouth opened and then closed. His cheeks turned a soft silver as his fingertips lingered on my cheek. His hand dropped to his side and he walked away, leaving the cell.

As soon as he left, I sat up straight. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I breathed heavily. My heart raced a million times a minute every time he touched me. The only answer I could think of was that I was afraid, afraid of his power over my life.

But what if... No. I wouldn't. I would never care for him. He is responsible for the lives of millions and millions of Reds.

As I desperately thought of another explanation, my cell was being unlocked. I jumped back under the covers and wrapped myself in them. Maven entered, wearing a crisp white shirt, his bare chest showing. He leant against the wall, gazing at me. After a few minutes of his stare, I couldn't bear it. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over, pretending as though I had been asleep the whole time. I glanced at him in surprise. He smiled, standing up straight.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked.

"The guard informed me that you had finally fallen asleep so I came in to see for myself. After what Evangeline did, I didn't really think you would have been able to." The door kicked open and the guard stepped inside, handing me a tray of food. I looked at its contents, disgusted. I didn't deserve it. After what had happened to the young girl, I lost my appetite completely. Pushing the food away, I suddenly realised that I hadn't even known the girl's name. She died because of her belief in me. Tears pricked my eyes. But I willed them back.

I vowed to never cry before him. Not when he was still this monster.

He cocked his head to the right, looking confused.

"Why won't you eat? I thought you would have been starving after two days of not eating." He asked.

"Oh, so now you care about my health and how I feel!" I spat. He recoiled, hurt. For one moment, I could see the old Maven under there, the one who had almost come back last night. But the mask was quickly put back on, as he straightened his back, looking down at me.

"Mare, watch your tongue. Do you know who you're talking to? I could take it away just as easily as you use it." He said, silkily. I looked down at my hands.

"Sorry, Your Highness." I murmured. I could feel a flush creeping up my neck.

"That's better. Now, eat. I want to see the food gone when I come back in... Two hours." He turned swiftly, leaving the cell and me alone again.

* * *

The clock struck twelve, nearly an hour after Maven's second visit.

"Stupid food. I hate you," _Wow, now I'm talking to a tray of food._ Well, something they call food, but which looks barely edible. _I didn't think I would crack that easily._ I tried a spoonful of some grey stuff but nearly choked on the hard lumps. Still, I forced myself to swallow the disgusting substance down, nearly vomiting it back up in the process.

 _Either I'll die killed by one of their 'Royal Highnesses' or this food will kill me._

I forced the rest of my food down, tearing up with every bite. It took about half an hour, so I had another half hour all to myself. I climbed back into bed, trying to ignore my stomach's complaints and tries of shoving the food back up. Maven came back to check on me. He ordered someone to take the tray away. Then, sat at the other end of my mattress.

I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Well, Mare, I was wondering if you could accompany me tomorrow at dinner. We have some things to discuss. I'll be waiting in my room." He sounded nervous, which was also different. Whenever he thought I was conscious, he kept his mask on.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I whispered back, like a robot.

"Great!" Maven said, smiling. He stood up, dusting down his clothes, though they were already clean, and headed towards to door. Just before he left he added, "Oh, and if a few maids come in here and take you away, don't be alarmed."

He shut the door and left but not before throwing me a charming smile over his shoulder. As soon as he left, I vomited.

 _Dumb food._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone!

I am so happy that you love this story! It really moves me! Oh, my god, I'm actually crying. And just a few days ago, I got 391 views! Hopefully, soon I'll get 2000 views!

Sorry that I couldn't post earlier. There was a lot for me to do and it took a while to write this chapter as well. This is probably the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, I have a real surprise waiting for you in this chapter. People ask what's going to happy next… Well, all I can say is that you should read and find out!

 **Chapter 6**

At around nine, the guard knocked on the door as it creaked open. He cleared his throat yet again.

"Um... These lovely ladies require you at this very moment..." He murmured, glancing at a group of giggling maids uncomfortably. I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed. "They say they're here on orders of King Maven."

"Ah, yes. Of course." I said. Maven had told me before that I would be visited by a few women. "Well, fine. They can come in." They came in and grabbed me, pulling me out of the small cell.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doi-?" I gasped in surprise. The royal baths! They just stripped me down and threw me in the bathtub, filling it with water, adding all sorts of oils. They started scrubbing my whole body, shaving as well. It was a boring experience. I noticed two young girls sitting at the end, doing my legs, giggling and whispering the whole way through. I cocked my head questioningly. They just giggled again, nearly falling over.

When they finished shaving me, I was left to soak in for a while. It was the first time I relaxed since I had arrived. I shut my eyes, sinking into the water. Someone coughed delicately. I opened one eye. It was one of the giggling girls. I sat up properly, covering my body.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well... You have to get out of the bathtub now, please, ma'am. We still haven't finished." She whispered. I groaned and sunk back in. But eventually, I got out, wrapping myself with a towel self-consciously. The maids got out different bits of paper, all different shades of brown. I was confused at first, but when they produced a tube of gel, I gasped in horror, backing away.

"No, no no no no NO!" I cried. They grabbed me and held me down, smearing it all over my hair. I sat back up angrily, grabbing for a mirror. I took one glance and cried out. All of my hair was covered in a thick layer of dye, especially the ends. I threw the mirror back down.

Half an hour of silence, only broken by the whispers of the two girls and giggles. They kept looking in my direction. I rolled my eyes and sighed. When the minutes finally finished, they put me back in the tub, scrubbing me down again, with even more oils. I kept my arms stuck to my sides, not making a single sound. A maid smiled at me, I pulled a face. She turned away, hurt all over her face. I felt bad, beginning to blush. She was only being nice. I touched her hand softly, mouthing sorry. She looked at me in surprise. I smiled.

When they had finished the second round, I pulled myself out of the bathtub, looking at the new me. My jaw dropped open. My hair was glossy, a chocolatey shade of brown. After they towel-dried it, my hair looked exactly like flowing melted chocolate. I pulled it around my collar, running my fingers through it. A finger tapped me on the shoulder, but I didn't notice. They changed me. I was nothing like myself now, instead someone completely different. It disgusted me but also a small part of me felt happy. Happy. I hadn't felt that it what seemed like ages. I looked different, which meant that I was not the girl everyone died because of. Not the one who gave false hope. I smiled at my reflection, the new me.

I turned around, facing them. One timid girl opened a silver door, producing a walk-in wardrobe. As I was entering, I noticed the group of girls shuffling behind me. I put my hands up in protest.

"No, it's fine. I'll pick two girls, the rest of you, go enjoy your free time." I exclaimed. The girls looked at each other, puzzled. They then stood in a straight line as one of them said, "Please, miss, who are you to pick?"

I turned slowly, evaluating each one. In the end, I picked the giggling couple, as the others looked like they needed a break from me. The girls squealed in delight, before quickly recovering, and curtsying. It was strange, I had never met maids who were so loud and bold. Usually, my maids were quiet, barely even breathing. The others sighed quietly and left the rooms.

The young girls jumped into the room, looking at the dresses, picking some and throwing them over their shoulders. I just sat and watched on the sofas. They then laid them out beside me, as it was my turn to stand. Taking my place, they burst into peals of laughter, nudging each other. I just threw them a look over my shoulder as I pulled back a curtain, entering a dressing room. I took off my bathrobe, staring at my naked reflection. There was not a single hair on my body, but my head was full of it. My skin hung loosely on my bones, showing what little fat or muscle I had. I had changed so much in just a few days. My face was chalky pale, not a trace of colour on it. My cheeks were sunken in, my eyes popping out of my head.

The first dress was red and green, covered in mistletoe, with tinsel. I pulled back the curtain and the stopped and stared at me. Suddenly, we burst into laughter.

"Maybe a touch too festive," I said between laughs. Curious, I asked them their names. They just stared at me, whispering to each other. Later during their conversation, I saw a small game of rock-paper-scissors. I stifled a laugh.

"My name's Charollette, miss." Said the girl on the right shyly. She nudged the other maid hard.

"Ow! Ok, fine! My name is Amaris." The girl said, rubbing her side. It was clear to me what their personalities were like when they had declared their names.

"I guess you already now my name," I said, grinning. But then the grin faded. I couldn't be so happy when thousands had died because of me. It terrified me how easily I got over each death. I wished that I was able to mourn them properly in private.

"Um... Here is your next dress." Charollette whispered, passing me a new dress. I snapped out of my daze and thanked her, throwing it over my shoulder. It was a revealing blue and silver dress, embroidered with purple lace. The dress ended underneath my stomach, beginning just above my breasts.

In the end, a red and gold dress with silver thread swirling in small rose patterns was chosen. They guided me to his rooms, growing quieter as we neared. I couldn't blame them. I was sweating already, nervous and trying to figure out what he was planning.

When we finally reached the entrance, we stopped.

The door creaked open slowly and there stood Maven, the smirk wiped off his face as he saw me.

"Hello, Mare." He stuttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone!

So I know the last chapter was a lot like a story named Silver Dawn (By steffy106) and I'm sorry. I should really work on that. But it's a great story; you should all check it out. And the writing is great, especially the plot.

This is definitely the longest chapter I have written so far.

I hit 2000 views! Yay! Soon, I'll hit 3000! I love this story and I hope you all love it like I do! Anyway, as you all know, I love hearing your thoughts, so feel free to leave reviews! I can't keep you guys from reading this chapter, and I hope you all like it!

 **Chapter 7**

He grabbed my hand, pulling me into the room with him. The girls waited at the door but I could see them holding in their laughter. Maven opened his mouth, about to say something to me, but then he saw the girls behind me.

"Uh... You're dismissed." He said. I turned and mouthed a silent thank you. They smiled and left, closing the door behind them. I looked back at him. He cleared his throat, moving away.

"Mare, Evangeline thought of staying with us before dinner." He muttered, gesturing towards the elegant girl, dressed in black and silver.

"Oh. Yes, your Highness." I curtsied. I was hoping that tonight would be just us. I wanted to demand what he was playing at, visiting me in the middle of the night, bawling his eyes out. But there would be no chance of that happening since she was going to stay.

Maven sat beside her on a regal chair, not unlike Evangeline's.

"Sit." He pointed at a cushioned chair in front of them. I walked over, uneased by the silence. What was Evangeline doing? She seemed much more interested in me now than I thought she would be. We sat in complete silence, only broken by Maven starting a conversation.

"So... Mare, I hear you dismissed the maids which had helped you."

"Yes, your Majesty. I am sorry. It shall not be done again." I answered a robot. Evangeline's stare was like daggers, cutting into me. One wrong move could get me killed.

"No, it's fine..." He trailed off, noticing the way his fiance's head spun around when he said that. "I mean... Good Mare. You are learning to control your tongue. But still, you're going to be punished for your actions."

I frowned. Something was wrong. It was like she was controlling him. I thought that all of his actions were done out of his own will.

"Did I forget to mention that tomorrow, we are having another fight in the arena? Yes, but instead of Maven vs. Mare, it'll be me vs. Mare." She had finally spoken.

"Oh, and the rules are changing a bit. You see, to make you _actually_ want to fight, we'll bring the age line down from 15 to 12 if you lose. But if you win, we'll bring it up a year." She continued, clearly enjoying the horror on my face. Maven stared at her as if it were the first time he had heard of this decision.

"Mare, would you please excuse us?" He said hoarsely. They stood up and opened a door behind the tables which I hadn't noticed until then. When they left, I stood up, looking around. Everything was so regal.

When they left, I stood up, looking around. Everything was so regal, all the fabric was a colour gold so pure, that I believed it was woven from a gold chain so thin and fragile like thread. It felt like silk, just like my new hair. I walked around, seeing the door to the balcony. I reached for the handle but a cry stopped me. I recoiled, hearing shouts of Evangeline and Maven arguing. I sat back in my seat, praying they didn't notice me.

"... I did as you asked, Evangeline! You can't ask more from her, she has nothing..." The muffled shouts of Maven.

"... You know what I can do if you don't obey! The lives of people..." She shouted back. Footsteps. A door slammed. I jumped. The door opened and slammed shut, Maven walking in. I stared at him.

"Sorry, Mare. Evangeline left to go relax and won't come back. At least, not tonight." He looked up at me, a hand through his hair. He was standing in front of me. I looked up at him, fear leaking in me.

But he pulled me close to him, hugging me hard, squeezing me as if I would disappear if he let go. It took me by surprise, and I stiffened. He noticed this, pushing me away. I studied his face.

It was Maven. The old Maven. My eyes widened and I pulled him close, hugging him. He sighed, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Mare." He murmured against my hair. He put his fingers in my hair, running through it. I stopped, stepping back, remembering where I was and who he was.

"Maven, if this is really the old you and not some trick, why now? And why were you like that, psychotic and killing? Why do you come to me in the night? What _changed_ you? I have so many questions and-"

"And they will be answered. But Mare, first let me explain." We sat down. "Mare, you remember when I had agreed to help you and the Scarlet Guard?" I remembered how he had betrayed me, tried to kill me and my friends.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well, Evangeline was there. She saw and heard everything. After I had left, she confronted me. At first, I denied it, but then, she threatened me. If I didn't do as she asked, she would make sure that you would die and all the others there. I couldn't be responsible for so many lives, especially for the ones I loved-" He looked at my eyes, his ice-blue ones melting. "But she took it too far. Cal had tried to protect your secret but couldn't stop her from seeing. Evangeline then set the bar even higher, saying she would reveal your blood to all Silvers, knowing they would kill you.

"I did as she asked, but Elara had discovered what she was doing. Elara and Evangeline went against me, seeing as they both hated you. But they wanted me to betray you and Cal. I know Cal and I had never been on the best of terms, but I wasn't going to betray him. He was my brother and I loved him. But I found a loophole, seeing how you could all survive. You got away, and I said it was an accident. But that wasn't enough. They always had you in their grasp, threating to take your lives if I didn't obey. I once asked, why me? Why not Cal? Evangeline saw how his love made him weak, but not as weak and desperate as I was.

"She said that Cal would never betray his throne for anyone, not even you, whom he loved." I didn't show it, but deep inside, I knew Evangeline was right. "Eventually, she had nothing to hold against me. But she had many people like you in our cells, people with red blood but with powers. So she came up with a new threat. Every time I failed, she would torture one to death before my eyes. Mare, please, I never intended for this to happen. I wish there was some way I could go back and undo all I had done."

I sat back, stunned. This was all too much. I couldn't believe him. And yet, it seemed so true. But I had been tricked once and wasn't ready for a second time of betrayal and heartbreak.

"Mare? Mare, please, do you believe me?" He looked at me hopefully. I slowly looked up at him, into his eyes. Mine said it all. He swallowed.

"Okay. I see. You may not trust me at the moment, but soon you will. I won't force you." His eyes were filled with sadness but tinted with love.

"Maven..." I said quietly, reaching to touch his cheek. He turned away, sitting down across the room. We sat in silence. I looked at my hands, feeling as though he had ripped out a piece of my heart. It would have hurt less if he actually did than what he did just now.

He stood up, holding out his arm for me to take. "Well? Come on, the food is getting cold." I stood up, not saying a word, not daring to breathe in case it drove him away. I carefully placed a hand on his strong arm, feeling the muscles and veins bulging beneath my palm. He smiled.

"It's all right. I don't mind. You have no idea what that means to me." He whispered softly. "Let's go."

* * *

The whole way through dinner, his mask was on. After dinner, however, was a different story. He walked me back to my cell, which would have been romantic if it weren't a cell or I wasn't a prisoner with the fate of my life in his hands.

When I entered, my old clothes had been washed, ironed and placed on my mattress. Just as I finished changing, I heard a soft knock.

"Come in," I said, confused. People didn't care about my privacy and didn't mind barging in whenever they wanted.

"Hi, Mare," Maven said, pushing the door open. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. It's just..."

"Maven, a small part of me believes that you're back to the old Maven. But that small part and the rest of me doesn't believe that Evangeline had followed you. It's impossible." I said, hoping that I wouldn't regret my words later. He nodded solemnly.

"I know it's hard for you. But if you ever want to talk, I'll be waiting." He said. He walked towards me, cupping my cheek with his hand, leaning in close. Maven's eyes flicked to my lips and studied my face. All I could think of was how close his lips were to mine.

He closed the small gap between us, his lips soft. I melted into his kiss, sinking into the warmth. But in my mind, it wasn't Maven I was kissing. He softly held the back of my head, pushing me closer and closer. I put my arms around his neck. Everything was hazy, unclear. All I needed was to be wanted.

He pulled away, studying my face carefully. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Mare, do you love me? Did you love me?" He whispered in doubt.

"I..." A lie almost tumbled out of my mouth, but seeing his expression, I knew this wasn't the time for it. "I don't know..." I answered truthfully. He looked away, avoiding my eyes. "Maven, I need time and-"

"Yes, yes, I know. You need space. But you keep saying that. You need to make up your mind quick, or you might just run out of time." He finally looked at me again. It broke my heart to see him like that. He straightened his back and walked out of the room briskly.

My knees buckled and I collapsed on the mattress. Crying silently, I lay, never sleeping.

That night, Maven didn't visit me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, guys.

I know I've said this before, but I'm a beginner and as a beginner, I don't really understand the whole 'Beta Reader' thing. It makes me feel kind of embarrassed, but I am pretty young. I'm soon going to start Grade 8. Could someone please explain? Maybe PM me or say in the reviews? Please don't laugh or make fun of me when you explain either. Or at all.

*Sheepish smile*

I'm gonna change the title of this story to Silver Throne, so if you look up this story, search Silver Throne. Or just search my name. :)

I did get 3000 views and it makes me feel awesome! And as you all know, I love hearing from you. I got this review from someone about how Maven can't achieve redemption and sometimes, I feel like he can't but everyone would love it if the old Maven came back or whatever and I would love it too. And I'm not saying that Maven didn't feel like betraying Cal sometimes, just that he never really felt the need to put his plan into action. But of course, he was angry that Cal seduced Mare. So it depends on everyone's opinion.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers. Also, I wanted to make it short so I could write the next chapter faster. So here you go, the next chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

Sleep was impossible for me. Just as I was drifting off, the guards pulled me up, dragging me to the same arena. I groaned in despair. Last night's events made me forget about the fight Evangeline had proposed. All the thoughts and memories of dinner came rushing back to me.

The way Maven had kissed me... I was torn in choosing whether I should or not. He held me so gently, it was as if I would snap in two in his arms. I was melting in his touch, sinking so deep that I was practically drowning.

 _But you kissed him back,_ a small voice in my mind whispered. I shuddered. Cal would never want me anymore, not after the way I had been acting. _And you loved his soft lips pressing against yours._

But I had no more time to think. I was already at the arena, waiting for my death.

* * *

I was pushed in but not as roughly as before. It was as if the taunting guards felt sorry for me. I wouldn't blame them. Dying in front of millions, killed as a weak coward and suffering slowly with no advantage was not a way I wanted to die. Or at the hands of Evangeline. But, alas, I couldn't wriggle my way out of this or find any loophole. Some part of me was actually looking forward to death. It hoped to see Shade, but it was false hope. I wouldn't go to a better place. I was the devil, millions of lives taken because of me, false hope cast among innocent people. It was I who deserved to suffer.

I bowed my head down, not making the same mistake as last time. Evangeline grinned, her pearly white teeth making me feel sick.

"Maven told me all about your _incident_ and _disobedience_ at the last fight. It's great to see that you're actually learning." She said quietly enough that only I could hear. She snapped her fingers. A guard came over, doing something completely unexpected.

He took off my collar.

I stared in surprise at her as it clanged to the floor. It was so strange that I was petrified.

"I know you're wondering why I took the biggest advantage I had and threw it away. Well, first I need you to just pick it up and put it there," She pointed past the way I got in, at the sidelines where a few guards were standing.

 _Probably to carry my dead body away._

I picked it up carefully, hoping she would jump and scream, "Gotcha!" and then get my hands burned. For some reason, I hadn't noticed how heavy it was before when it was on my neck. I pulled it away and threw it. A guard caught it. As a joke, I blew a kiss and winked. He whistled and waved, blushing a delicate shade of silver while the others laughed. Evangeline cleared her throat, her foot tapping lightly against the stage. I turned away to face her.

"As I was saying... I'm not a coward. I would fight you with your powers to show how I can overpower you even with your lightening. And, sometimes, I enjoy playing fair. So to give you one small advantage against me, I'll let you use your powers." She walked a little closer to me. "And I'm not a coward like Maven either." She whispered smugly. The comment about Maven made my blood boil. I clenched my teeth, my hand making an automatic fist.

"Tut, tut, Mare. You wouldn't start before the bell goes, wouldn't you?" She said teasingly. "So, new rules. You lose, I bring the age line down for the war requirements. You win, I bring it back up."

Evangeline stepped back again. The horn blew, and I swear I that I could hear hell calling to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again.

I don't understand what a beta reader is so can someone please explain? I am pretty young, considering I'm not even 13 yet. Yes, I did change the name of the story to Silver Throne. As you all know, I love reading your reviews so feel free to leave reviews! You guys are the real reason I'm still writing these chapters!

Ok, that was too cheesy.

Alas! The ninth chapter awaits...

 **Chapter 9**

We walked around in a small circle, as though chasing each other in slow motion. Bits of metal twitched eagerly on her clothing. I noted that she was wearing the same clothes as she wore on the day of Cal's Queenstrial. The day my life changed.

 _She's waiting for you to make a move._

Deciding that this was an appropriate situation in which I should test out my powers, I summoned a bolt of lightning. I smiled as a familiar wave of calm washed over me. Evangeline jumped out of the way, not forgetting to do a somersault on the way. She landed gracefully, one hand on the ground as she knelt down and another on her knee. Mirroring my expression, she stood up, taking a few steps towards me.

"My turn." She said, her voice cutting through the silence like a dagger. Two daggers shot towards me at the speed of light. I almost laughed out loud. Distracted, I moved away too late and one of the daggers cut off a piece of my shirt, piercing my skin deeply as well. When I collapsed on the floor, I placed a hand on the cut and it came away, dripping in my blood. I quickly ripped some fabric off my shirt, wrapping the wound. Standing up, I summoned lightning. Well, I at least _tried_ to summon lightning. It was a small bolt, so I didn't really think that it would injure her.

I was wrong.

Evangeline's entire foot and lower half of her calf was scorched. She screamed and dropped down. I smiled, taking pleasure in her pain. But my grin faltered, as it slowly dawned on me what I had become. I disgusted myself and everyone around me. Cal had every right to hate me and believe that I was a monster because finding happiness in others' pain was horrifying and inhumane.

Too busy deep in my thoughts, I was caught off guard and Evangeline grabbed my foot, tripping me over. I fell again and opened my eyes to see a sword pointed at my chest, Evangeline wielding it. She stood up shakily, her knees almost buckling again. The tip of the sword was uncomfortably close to my heart, so with one finger, I pushed it away gently. Turning her head, Evangeline looked at me, her eyes filled with hate and loathe, a murderous glint in them.

"Last time you make that mistake." She muttered. The sharp edge of her sword split down the front of my shirt, exposing my bare chest. She pushed further, cutting deep into my flesh. I pulled at my chest, screaming. She pushed deeper, in her own world. I was losing blood. Fast. She slit my skin just above my ribs, then put the sword behind her. With her good leg, she crushed my ribs and I heard a sickening crack. Black swirls were invading my vision. She began cutting under my nose, above my lips. Then, her sword went back into the cut on my chest. She grinned eerily.

She pushed deeper and deeper. _This is it, Mare. It's time to die._ I relaxed, welcoming death. But, just before I was gone, I heard shouts and Evangeline threw her sword aside as a pale white fist with long fingers collided with her cheek.

* * *

I awoke to warmth. And darkness. _The fight._ I closed my eyes again, mulling over how I had or had not died. I knew that hand too well and had encountered it many times.

It was Maven's.

Why would he do that, especially since it was being broadcasted and thousands of Silvers were watching?

Someone flicked the lights on. I groaned and shielded my eyes. He laughed. I squinted at my visitor, still not seeing them clearly.

"Am I... Am I dead?" I whispered.

"What? No!" Maven said, chuckling. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I realised where I was. In his room. Not only that but on his bed too. I pulled the sheets up and covered my naked body, blushing. "If you were dead, I would be dead too and we both know that I don't deserve a better place."

"But I don't either," I said. Maven's head spun around quickly, his expression filled with rage.

"Never, ever think that, Mare. It's all my fault this happened." I looked into his caring eyes. A feeling of warmth filled my heart.

"Maven, was it you who had entered the fight yesterday?" I asked. He nodded, looking ashamed.

"I nearly put all our lives at risk. But it was hardly yesterday, you've only been asleep for a few hours."

"Why?" I asked curiously. He sat on the bed, a few centimetres away from me.

"Mare, don't you already know? It's because I love you." He whispered softly. He leant in, stopping just before our lips touched, looking deep into my eyes questioningly. This time, I went closer, kissing him deeply.

"I know what I want now." I murmured against his lips. "You." He stopped, pulling away. Maven observed my face. Then, his eyes melted, and he kissed me again.

I pulled away, clearing my throat. "Um... I still need clothes..." I said, wrapping the covers around me.

"Of course." He said and stood up. I could see on his face that I stopped much sooner than he would have liked. "I'll send a maid in soon to see that you are properly dressed." He continued with a wink.

After he left his room, I collapsed back on the bed. Every time I thought of Maven, another face popped into my mind.

Cal's.

Every time Maven kissed me, I couldn't resist bringing up the mental picture of Cal. My relationship with Maven didn't always feel real. It hardly did. But now that I made the mistake of telling him that I loved him, there was no going back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, guys!

If I'm updating too fast and not giving you a chance to read all the other chapters, please tell me! Because I feel like I am… Sorry! You can leave it in your reviews on how I can improve. Thanks!

 **Chapter 10**

I pulled on a new plain brown shirt with black slacks, noticing how When I finished dressing, I opened the door to see Maven waiting for me. He followed me back inside, sitting down beside me.

"Um... How's Evangeline?" I asked, swallowing down the hard lump in my throat.

"She's, uh, getting better... I'm stronger than I know..." He said with a small smile which disappeared soon. He grabbed my hands, tracing circles with his thumbs on my palms. "I saw you on the screen, dying slowly and something in me just snapped. All I could think was that I had to get to you before... Before..." He stopped, a tear rolling down his cheek. I wiped the tear away, hating to see him hurt because of me.

"Can we sit outside?" I asked, pointing to the balcony. Maven smiled, nodding. I walked backwards and pulled him with me so that I could still see him. When I opened the door, I gasped, amazed. There was a small couch with a patterned quilt on top for the cold breeze. Small candles were lit, decorating the sweet table. The balcony looked out to a small pond in the gardens with floating lilies and rose petals on the smooth surface. A musk of vanilla and jasmine came from the candles. The air smelled sweet and a gentle breeze shook the flames. I breathed in deeply, leaning back on Maven's strong chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes and leaning back on Maven's strong chest. He wrapped his arms around me, clasping his hands on my stomach.

"Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.

"I love it." He sighed in relief. Maven walked forward slowly, turning left and right a little with each step. We sat together on the couch, Maven never letting go. I put my hands on top of his. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I turned my head around and kissed him. He was startled at first, but then kissed me back.

Cal's face.

I pushed the memory deep down inside my mind. I was determined to try and make this relationship work, for Maven.

 _And there was no point in mourning your relationship with Cal_ _since he doesn't love you._

His hands reached my back and he tenderly touched the hem of my shirt. A question. He didn't go any further so I pulled his hands away, clasping them firmly between us. He smiled without taking his lips off mine.

I pulled away, leaning back on him.

"Mare, I heard that you were having some trouble sleeping," Maven said. He slipped something round and hard in my hand, pressing it into my palm. I opened my hand and saw a small phial filled with a translucent cloudy liquid. The cork at the top had a dropper attached to it. I looked up at him in surprise. He winked. "Sleeping drug. One drop can knock you out for a few hours. If you're tired, I don't mind you going to sleep."

"I never want to leave this place," I whispered.

* * *

We talked for awhile, sometimes keeping silent to savour the moment.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Maven said quietly with a smile, pulling me up. I followed him to the edge of the balcony, looking out to the gardens. He tilted my head up so I was looking just beyond the palace gates.

"No, not there. Here," He pointed in the distance, just where the sun was setting. I gasped softly, as the sky turned to a million colours and the last few fragments of sunlight kissed the ground good-bye. I smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering my thanks. He put an arm around me, pulling me closer. I curled up onto his chest, playing with the strings on his shirt. I tried to stifle a yawn, but failed and felt my eyelids droop.

"Are you tired?" He said, laughing a little. I stood up straight.

"No. Well. Maybe just a bit," I admitted sheepishly.

"Ok, let's go to sleep," He said, pulling me up so that he was carrying me. I shrieked, clinging onto him, kicking my legs. He burst out laughing, still not putting me down. Fearing I was too much, I demanded he put me down.

"All right," He grinned and dropped me on the bed. I reached out to him, screaming and fell down hard but not really injuring myself. I panted as Maven lay down on top of me, propping himself up with one arm. He turned his head, laughing softly and kissed me. I put my arms behind his neck and pulled him down. He rested his hands on my shoulder gently. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and felt him laugh again under my lips. I pulled away.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." He pulled my head closer him to kiss him, I shook him away. I could still see him smiling.

"No, tell me," I said. He sighed, the smile still not shaken off his face.

"Well, usual you're so reluctant when I kiss you, but know, people would call you _the seducer_ ," He said.

"What? No!" I said, laughing. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. Maven ducked and tackled me, making us both fall back down. I laughed, breathless. I turned to look at him as he lay beside me, but his expression was angered.

"Maven? What's wrong?" I asked gently, touching his arm and leant on one elbow.

"It's just... Mare, why did you choose Cal over me?" He said, finally letting out the question I had tried to avoid the whole night. I sighed.

"Is this really what's bothering you? When I betrayed him, who was it I chose?" I gently placed my body over his and kissed him. "Maven, I love _you_." He kissed me back. His hands slipped under my shirt, roaming my skin and this time, I didn't stop him. I pulled away and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Maven asked.

"No. Yes. A little. Not sleeping for three days straight really takes the energy out of you," I said, slurring.

"Time to sleep, okay?" I shook my head violently.

"I can't. I'm afraid of what I'll see..." He smiled.

"Remember the phial I gave you? The best part about the drug is that you sleep a dreamless sleep," He passed me the phial, taking one drop for himself. The cold liquid slipped down my throat, leaving a small burning sensation after it. I lay down on the bed, my vision fading. My eyes drooped close. I felt the bed dip as Maven slept beside me.

He never let go of my hand.

* * *

 _Cold_. I shivered. It woke me. I lifted my heavy eyelids, wrapping the blanket closer around. I felt a something hard touch my side. Looking around, I sat up suddenly realising that there was someone in the rooms. My feet slipped out of the bed and I crept around.

The balcony door was open. Thankfully, Maven as still asleep. A harsh wind blew, almost tripping me over. My will was strong and I entered the balcony. I grabbed a pack of matches and lit a few candles. I squinted, looking around. A shadow moved closer to me behind me. I heard a small crack and spun around. I gasped.

"Hello Mare."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone!

I finally found out what a Beta Reader is! And I made a profile for myself!

Anyway, I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, so it would be cruel to keep you waiting.

 **Chapter 11**

"Cal?" I whispered.

"Yes, it's me," He answered smoothly, reaching out to touch me. His hand stopped mid-air, a few millimetres away from mine. Something in my heart crumbled. I collapsed on the couch, my head in my hands.

"Why are you... How did you-?" I cried.

"Shh! What do you think will happen if somebody wakes up? We found another newblood and this one's special. They can create holograms and contact others using their ability," His face fell. "But no physical interaction." He looked around. "Mare, what were you doing in Maven's room?"

Uh-oh.

"I was... Um... Gathering information. I was looking around for how to get out of the castle." My words stumbled over one another and Cal raised an eyebrow. "I've missed you, Cal..." I said, finally speaking the truth. I so wanted him to hold me, I wanted to be with him. But it was impossible. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Maven broadcasted all the fights and a clip of you and Evangeline in the torture chamber. Are you all right?" He asked, caring. I didn't deserve him. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Maven made sure all my injuries had been healed. And, most of the time, it wasn't Maven..." I trailed off, as Cal stared at me.

"Oh. I understand. So, I'll just go then. I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"What are you talking about? Please, don't go!" I begged as his image began to fade. It became clearer. "Cal, how did you get all those?" I gestured to all his bruises and cuts. He mumbled something. "What? I can't hear you."

"We've been... trying to get you back... So far we haven't had any progress," He said.

"How could you do something so irrational? I sacrificed myself to keep you all safe and then you go and almost get yourself killed!" I stood up and walked to him, getting so close that we were closer than he was touching to my hand. "I care for you. This isn't pity or anything else. This is _love._ " I whispered, my words laced with truth. I reached out to touch him. He backed away, holding up a hand.

"Mare, if touch me, I'll disappear. Be careful!" I pulled away, sitting back on the couch in alarm from his anger. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just... We have a lot going on back there," He muttered, running a hand through his hair, his head tilted downwards.

"Cal, what happened...? What aren't you telling me?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Mare... Gisa, she's... She's dead," He said, tears filling his eyes. I stopped. Everything blurred then came back into focus moments later continuously. Cal was saying something but I couldn't hear. I closed my eyes and stopped, lying back. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony. Cal was running towards me but I didn't care. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

I heard shouts and felt someone shaking me. Soft lips pressed against mine and blew air into my lungs. They pulled away and pressed down again, repeating the process. I sat up, coughing and gagging.

"Mare!" Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me close. "I almost lost you... Never do that again!" They squeezed me tight.

"I-think that you- might lose me- for real now-" I choked. Maven loosened his grip and after a while, let go.

"Sorry," He said. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was stunned but kissed him back until I noticed a figure standing in the shadows behind Maven. I pulled away and stared at Cal. His expression was not angry like I expected it to be, but sad and depressed.

I would have felt a little better if he were angry. Maven held me by the shoulders and shook me again.

"What happened? I heard a loud thud and shouts. When I came out, I saw you on the ground and thought you were dead! Then all of a sudden, Cal appears out of nowhere, crying and says that you just collapsed!" He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Please stop trying to kill yourself," He said under his breath. I coughed.

"Could Cal and I have a few moments alone, please?" I said softly. He nodded and stood up, leaving us.

"I can explain-" I took a few steps towards him.

"No, you don't need to. You've moved on, and decided to spew lies to keep me from hurting. Mare, I could have forgiven you without the lies,"

"But it's not like that! I swear-"

"It's exactly like that! I can't take it anymore, all your lies and everything else!" He backed away, keeping his eyes on me. "I still love you and always will, but clearly, you don't." Cal took a deep breath. "Trust me when I say this, it'll be easier for the both of us if I didn't visit again. Good-bye, Mare. And this time? This is the last time,"

Then, he left me. _Forever._

That word echoed in my mind as I collapsed on the couch, slumping down with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But I do love you," I whispered in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, all!

I recently posted a new story on the Hunger Games, and if you want, you can go and check it out! It's called 'The Tale of the Mockingjay'.

A few days ago, I got 461 views on my first story! And I reached 4K views in total! I feel AWESOME! It is so great to see people enjoying this story and reading it! I thank you all so much for your support! Sorry that I couldn't post a new chapter earlier, I was grounded for one day. *Shrug* I was hoping to find a good beta-reader, but judging by some of their writing, I don't really think that some of them would be that good for me. If you think otherwise, you can recommend some people in the reviews or PM me.

Thanks again!

 **Chapter 12**

The next morning I woke again in Maven's bed. I rolled over to see him, but he wasn't there. I buried my face in the pillow as Cal's words came back to me.

 _Gisa. She's dead._

I cried and cried, unable to stop. How did it happen? No, I didn't want to know. I was angry, angry at her for dying and leaving me, angry at them for letting her die. I blamed myself for being so foolish and thinking that nothing bad could happen while I was gone.

I continued blubbering on the pillow and didn't flinch when Maven walked in, cursing someone. He sat on the bed and started talking about something. He turned and looked at me.

"I mean, what is-" His expression softened. "Mare, what happened?" He climbed on top of the bed and crossed his legs. "Is it about your sister?" He whispered. I wiped my nose and face.

"No, it's fine. Where were you?"

"Please, talk to me, tell me about it..." He said sympathetically.

"No, I don't want to," I said, though I felt like exploding.

"If I tell you, you tell me, okay?" He said. At first, I didn't react but then he narrowed his eyes dangerously so I nodded.

"So I was checking up on the guards and listening to their reports and one of them were with Evangeline. Apparently, she had been in the cells of the newbloods we have. Not in a caring way." Something flashed in his eyes. "She had been asking which one was the closest to me, which I visited most. I knew immediately what she was doing and we had a small row."

"Maven..."

"By small, I mean that I almost ended up burning her face off and she almost diced me."

"Maven! I thought you were better than that!"

"But she started it!" He said, grinning.

"This isn't a joke! People are noticing that we're always together and you have a tendency to punch Evangeline, your _fiancé._ "

"It was a fireball-!"

"And I'm always in your _bedroom._ "

"I'm sorry! But you're both always arguing too!"

"That is a whole different situation-"

"Is it? We both have a grudge against her which we feed with the same food. It started because of the same thing! You think it's different and you have perfectly good reasons but in reality, you're just. Like. Me." Maven answered. I stared at him. He sighed and pulled me onto his lap, cuddling me.

"I'm really sorry. It's just... We're both stressed and I'm going on about something unimportant while you suffer quietly." He kissed me. "Now. Your turn." I took a deep breath.

"I was always jealous of her because of her beauty and how she earned my mother's respect and I never did. How people admired her work. How she didn't have to steal to earn money for our family. But when she died, I realised that I never-" I couldn't stand it anymore. I pressed my face into the muscles of his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. He held me close, nodding and repeating the words, "I know, I know. I understand."

"No, you don't! Don't lie!" I shouted.

"But, Mare, I really do... When I betrayed Cal, it felt as though I'd killed him. And remember how my father died? The way they looked at me haunts me..."

"It's all my fault..." I sniffed.

"There is the difference between our sorrow. For you, it's isn't your fault. But for me, it's _all my fault._ " He whispered. I looked up at him. He was crying too, but not like the way I did. It was silent, mute making it somehow even more emotional. I realised that I never considered how he felt, what he was always thinking. He watched his own father die. He was so much stronger than me, never breaking before others until now.

"Maven, I didn't know... I'm so sorry..." I said. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I should be sorry, we're talking about you, not me." Rubbing his face, he looked at me and smiled emotionless.

"If you ever want to talk, I'll be here." I patted his arm. He looked at me, staring for a few seconds. Then, out of the blue, he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. Trying to forget everything else about yesterday, I pulled him down on the bed with me. He stopped.

"You aren't tired now, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere near that," I replied, laughing.

"Good." He pressed down again, more gently this time. I wrapped my hands around his waist, and he slipped his hands up shirt, sliding them across my stomach, up to my breasts.

I slipped out of my shirt, ready to kiss him again.

"Woah, stop!" He cried. I sat up, confused. "You're getting skinnier and losing weight rapidly. Why aren't you eating?"

"Well... I can't. It's hard. I just throw it back up." I said, embarrassed while I put my shirt back on. Maven nodded knowingly to my surprise. Standing up, he offered me his hand. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Come, we're going to the kitchens again."

* * *

I had to put the dreaded collar back on.

I was sweating as soon as we entered. I fanned myself, wiping the back of my hand across my brow. Maven just laughed and strolled around calmly, his mask back on.

"The heat doesn't affect you?" Heads turned to stare at me. "I mean, your Highness, don't you feel hot?"

"No, and keep quiet." He said, his voice icy. I obeyed his order and hung my head, walking behind him.

"Get me some food. Now." He barked. I almost jumped at the shout. He walked around, giving orders to the poor workers and I glided behind him. Exhausted, I put one hand on the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Maven shouted to me, shoving a few platters at a nearby maid. I panted and reluctantly stood up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Back in his room, he led me to the balcony, leaving his mask behind. I stood, not moving. The maid had left back to the kitchens, the platters in our arms.

"Mare, come on," He urged me. I shook my head silently.

"Is it because of last night?" He asked gently. I paused, thinking he had heard my last conversation with Cal last night, but then nodded.

The word _last_ echoed in my mind.

Maven exhaled and paused. He the pulled back a curtain and opened a door near the balcony, showing me a small desk with two chairs. The walls were covered in golden wallpaper, patterned with silver and red jewels, bound together with black rope. I gasped softly as I stepped inside.

"I know it's simple, and not much, but..." He said sheepishly, leaning on a wall and rubbing the back of his head. I walked to the jewels, so carefully designed, and touched one, tracing the black line.

"It's amazing," I breathed. He exhaled, then smiled and walked to stand beside me, putting one arm around me. A question struck me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Why this design, why the colour jewels, why bound together?"

"Well, it shows equality between Silvers and Reds." He answered. "I wish for it to be that way..."

"Who sold this to you? How did your parents allow this?" I continued.

"At first, no one dared to promote this idea, so I got started on it myself. I was terrible but eventually got better. I used delicate paintbrushes to make the details perfect. No one but you knows about this place." He grabbed my hands. "The desk and chairs represent simplicity, how I wish my life was."

"When did you have this room made?"

"When..." He avoided my gaze for a moment, then returned it. "When I first met you..."

Maven leant in, kissing me slowly. I pulled away, my mind still on Cal's goodbye. I cleared my throat, sitting down.

"So, are you hungry?" I said. He stared at me, then sat down beside me.

"Uh... Sure. Here, eat slower, it helps. Drink water too." He said quietly. We chewed in silence. When we finished, he offered to return the remains to the kitchens for me. I thanked him, sitting on the bed. I lay down and Maven coughed.

"Mare, I think it's better if you sleep in your bed tonight. For the both of us. Like you said, it causes suspicion." He opened the door. I stood up, walking away. I looked at him before leaving and he stared at the ground.

* * *

I took a drop before laying down on the cold mattress. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered the way I had been pushed away by two people I loved. The more I lied, the more people got hurt.

As I was drifted off, I vowed to stop the lies, to Maven, to Cal, to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, everyone!

SOOOO sorry for not updating any earlier. I feel so ashamed… I know I let you all down and I promise I will try harder to write. I had just come back from my summer holiday and already have tests! I shouldn't be giving excuses so ignore that last line.

I won't blame you for any hate left in the reviews after this, and in fact, I might agree with you.

Just please don't forget I love you guys so much, you are what keeps me writing and you all inspire me.

Again, really sorry and hope you all can forgive me.

 **Chapter 13**

Why did I take only one drop?

I mean, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done. My night was restless, but I guess that I deserve it. I let my family down, thousands of people, all my friends.

And Cal. Especially Cal.

I sit here comfy in a warm castle, worrying about petty problems like love while others out there have to suffer for their support, have to fight for the wrong reasons, have to leave a life full of labour from birth.

I'd spit at myself.

* * *

My sleep began silently, dreamless, in the endless dark.

Well, at least it seemed endless at the beginning.

Then I heard a voice. It seemed familiar, and that could definitely not be good. Melodic, sweet, eerily singing my name.

A small, fragile hand, pale and glowing in the darkness reached out towards me.

"Mare... Mare... Why did you leave me, Mare?" The singing stopped. The hand became blurred by a sort of mist and turned so the palm was facing upwards questioningly.

The hand was crippled, as though broken.

I was paralysed, unable to move at all. My heart beat faster, threatening to rip right out of my chest.

A name was choking in my throat, but, like the coward I am, I was too afraid to say it.

"Because of you, I'm dead. Because you _left me!_ " The sweet voice became hoarse and sour, turning from young and innocent to old and hag-like. The hand in one smooth motion clenched into a fist.

 _Gisa._

" _And now look at what I've become! It's all YOUR FAULT!_ " She stepped out from the darkness, her red hair glowing like fire. But it wasn't like I remembered. It was animal-like, wild and half-shaved. It was uneven and tangled, the ends dripping blood. Her skin was paler than before, her cheeks sunken in. Her clothes were shredded and soaked in blood. I tried to reach out to her, but nothing happened. Then, the most horrifying thing happened.

Her skin began shrivelling, wrinkling and slowly falling off, bit by bit. Her hair flew upwards, defying gravity. Gisa began falling to her knees slowly, like a melting candle. As her skin shredded off, I could see muscles, blood and other things indescribable. Her eyeballs slithered out and her teeth falling put and rolling away.

" _Help me, Mare! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_ " She cried as she crumpled. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I just stayed there, helplessly watching my sister rot right before my eyes. Her bones were poking out now, and even those began to disappear.

 _But this isn't real._

When that voice spoke, everything froze. The remains of Gisa's body sank into the ground. My body solidified and I gasped. A light flashed on me and, as if a screen flickered to life, an image came on.

A small, dank cell, cold and dark. Rats slipped in the corners and spiders hung from the walls, cobwebs filling each corner.

"Mare...? Mare?" The voice was sweet still, but not sickly sweet nor phoney. It was more natural and tired, weak.

"Gi... Gisa?" I croaked. I didn't want this to be like what I had seen before, but I had to know the truth.

"Mare!" She cried, her fragile figure appearing on the mirage. I could have collapsed and sobbed hysterically right there on the spot. Her arm was wrapped in a makeshift bandage. "Mare, I know there's no time for explanations, but _that wasn't real._ This is real. I'm here in the castle, in the cells. Search the cells, all the cells! _Don't forget; the cells! I haven't got much time, just remember the cells!_ _And one more thing, E-_ "

The vision was cut off and I awoke, shaking, soaked with sweat. I wrapped myself with the sheets, dropping back on my bed.

I breathed heavily, my eyes shutting.

 _Crack._

I sat up quickly. Somebody was in my room. I peered into the darkness, trying to make out a shape. My eyes widened in shock and I opened my mouth to scream, but a slender gloved hand shut me up. I thrashed angrily, but the last thing I remember was an unnatural sweet smell filling my lungs and the black taking over me.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for that last cliffhanger.

And the ones before that.

Not.

AAHAHAHA. But I love you guys.

Chapter 14

"Get up, you _dirty-blood_." I tried groaning but something had my mouth clenched shut.

If this was another of Maven's acts to keep me safe, I was getting tired.

But this voice wasn't his deep male like one. It was more delicate but still a cruel one.

Familiar. I opened my eyes and saw the dreaded metal-studded boots. Oh god no. I lifted my head to see the angelic face of the devil.

Evangeline.

She laughed icily, clashing a metal knife on the bars around me. I thrashed around, trying to loosen what was holding me but had no luck.

"Keep trying, you're entertaining me! Do you do this with Maven?" I stopped. My face turned scarlet as she continued. "Oh, you know, how you charmed him so well that he had his heart in your hand. You two sitting a bedroom together, do God knows what. Well, actually Evangline knows what."

Did everyone know? I thought that his acting was pretty good.

"You got me kicked off the top but I landed somewhere in the middle. I climbed back up, cheated, lied, even killed, just to see you fall. You took my place beside him, my place as the queen-to-be, as his controller. And now?"

She paused, mostly for effect I think.

"I'm going to return the favour."

She strutted over to me and pressed the cold metal if her knife against my chin.

I summoned all my strength, trying to relax, but she threw her head back and laughed.

"Silent stone is just _so_ useful, don't you think?" I panicked as her knife slid down to my throbbing vein in my neck. It turned sharply as she began tracing the turquoise line. Just as her knife began to slice through my skin, Evangeline put a hand to her ear.

"What?! Now?! Stall them! I'm coming!" She stood up, irritated.

"This is not over." She turned and left the room.

 _Not room, cell._

I panted, thinking. _Cells._ That word echoed in my head as I tried to find a connection.

 _The_ cells.

 _The dream._ _Gisa._ _She's_ here.

I turned around, seeing scraps of leather holding me to the wall. My legs were unbound, but my whole upper body was strapped. The walls around me were covered with small sharp bits of metal. I winced at the thought of what she had planned. I heard a scratching from inside the walls, which probably meant I was near the other new blood cells. I twisted and banged my head on the wall several times, ignoring the urge to pass out. I knocked down a large triangle-like metal piece.

I stretched my leg out, pulling the metal piece to me, leaving a trail of blood behind it. After what seemed like five hours of dragging, I twisted around, stretching and wearing out the leather scraps. I rubbed my wrapped wrists against the rough surface of the plaster, eventually make a small tear downwards. I gathered all the strength I had left and ripped my wrists away from each other.

The leather fell into two separate pieces behind me.

I sighed and grabbed the metal piece, slicing open the leather around my waist. Standing up, I stretched around jogged calmly to the entrance. Everything would be easy from now. The guards would be Silver so if the came after me into the cells, their powers wouldn't work because of the Silent Stone. And as soon as I left this cell, my lightening wouldn't fail me. Evangeline being typical Evangeline forgot my collar.

 _And the fact that I was a theif._

The door was locked but that wouldn't stop me. Picking locks, _easy._ The number one rule for us. The most complicated locks I could pick with a paper clip. I grabbed a few metal pieces which I thought suitable. It took a few minutes for me to get out and when I did, my powers were back. I felt relaxation wash over me but there was something wrong.

It was too quiet.

I looked around, realising that no one was here.

 _Just me._ The cells were all unlocked, the doors all open. As I walked by them, they were all empty.

All except for one.

A young boy sat there, rocking himself silently. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Are you... Mare?" He asked, his voice hushed and hoarse. Dry, like it hadn't been used in weeks. I nodded.

"What's going on, why are all the guards gone? Where are they? Where are all the prisoners?" My voice became higher and higher with each word, full of anxiety.

 _This was not supposed to happen._ His face darkened and he bowed his head.

"The rebels are trying to get in. They were too many, and broke through the gates. The guards were on break and as the new ones came in, they attacked. It was like they had been waiting a week because they recognised the pattern. The new bloods were taken into battle, but I'm here to... Guard something," He paused, then continued. "They're planning something, some way to get the rebels to surrender. And they need the new bloods."


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, been quite a long time, huh? I recently made a Wattpad account. The name of my account is xxDAuthorxx. I've already published one chapter of a Red Queen fanfic called Shattered Swords.

Sorry for not posting for a long time. And how short this chapter is. I promise to make up for it. I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. The winter holidays are coming up and I'll have plenty of time to write then, hopefully.

 **Chapter 15**

"What?!" I cried. " We have to get there before they're killed or Come on-" I tried to grab his arm but he flinched and disappeared. I stood, dumbstruck. He reappeared in the left corner of the cell.

"What the..." I began backing away but he ran up to me and grasped my wrist hard.

"This cell... It's made of Silent Stone... How did you just use your powers?" I hissed. He swallowed and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I don't know."

I shook him off, but not harshly because I understood how he felt. The feeling of being unaware of your powers, of not knowing how much you were capable of, of not knowing how to control them.

When everybody tells you how powerful you are, despite how powerless you _feel_.

"OK, so why can't we go yet?" I asked.

"Well, the thing I'm guarding is important to them. Very important to them. And important to you, too." He turned around and took a deep breath.

He crouched down and pressed his palm against the wall softly. The wall began to turn red, and he turned paler. I stood, horrified as I understood what was happening.

The wall was taking blood from him.

Then, as though he couldn't help it any longer, a tear dropped from his eye. The red stopped flowing. He stood up stiffly and wrapped his palm with a piece of cloth, shredded from his shirt.

The wall parted slowly, and I wasn't that surprised. After everything, I realized this wasn't the strangest thing I've witnessed.

I stepped into the blackness behind the wall. As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, an image flashed in my head.

 _I know this place_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Wazzup everyone! DAuthor here posting... Wait for it... Chapter 16! Sorry I haven't been able to post in awhile, family stuff, school work, etc. And I finally hit 23K view!** **So I started writing a story on Wattpad, it's called, 'The Daughter of Death' and I really need some support on it. I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out and left comments and shared it with your friends. Thank you!** **Chapter 15 was a little short, yeah, but I was kind of stuck (Stupid excuse #1). I couldn't figure out the rest (Stupid excuse #2). But now I'm pretty sure I've got it solved (I think). Anyway, hope you all like it. Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave reviews! Mwah!**

Chapter 16

I grabbed the boy's arm to stop myself from collapsing. In the small, dimly lit room, I could see the small figure of a skinny young girl.

"...Gisa...?" I breathed. The figure moved, staggering to her feet.

"Mare?" She whispered, her voice hoarse but still recognisable. A sob escaped my mouth and I stumbled forward, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much... I thought you were dead..." I muttered in her ear. Squeezing her tighter, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Can't... Breathe..." Gisa choked out and I released my grip. I wiped my tears away and stepped back. She laughed, then doubled over, clutching her hip. The boy, who I'd forgotten was even there, rushed to her side, pulling her up.

"Are you all right, miss?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm fine, Amias. Really, you can let go," she said to him and looked up, smiling warmly at him. I coughed awkwardly, and they looked back at me, Amias' cheeks turning pink. It surprises me that he still has blood flowing in his body...

I shook my head and pressed my knuckles into my temples.

"This makes no sense, Ca-" I started but then stopped, swallowing the lump in my throat. Cal. I didn't want to think about him, it hurt too much. He still thought that I was better off with Maven. Why does everyone think they know what I want? I pushed the thought away and put my focus back on the present.

"I was told that you had been killed in the last rebel attack when you had tried to rescue us," I said.

"I guess you could say yes and no. I thought I was dead because I woke up in this dark cell. I couldn't see anything. The next day, I woke up and found Maven standing in the corner of the room, lamp at his side." She paused and took a breath. "He told me that he just wanted one thing: information. I didn't tell him anything and he didn't force me. He left and came back the next day, still with the same request. Every day it was the same. Until Evangeline. She came and threatened me, but I still refused and she hit me. It was quite civil of her, to be honest, and I was surprised. Maybe she wasn't permitted to torture me. But I started getting fewer meals until they eventually stopped coming." I'd told Cal to not come back, but was I sure he could keep that promise?

"Amias, where is everyone?" I asked.

"I... I don't know. The alarm started ringing and all the guards just left," he said anxiously.

"Do you know why the alarm went off?"

"Well... I overheard one of them say something about an attack." My heart sank and my stomach twisted into a tight knot. I could feel my ribs tighten around my lungs as I backed away slowly, grabbing Amias' arm and pulling him with me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Gisa and ran.

"What are you doing?" gasped Amias as he fought to keep up with me. I ignored him and ran. I don't know where this new found energy had come from, but all I could think of was how stupid they'd all been. Evangeline knew this was going to happen, just not when. That's why she had been so quick to lock me up so that even if they'd made it past her defences, they wouldn't know where to look because nobody knew where she had taken me. She knew that they were going to come back for me. She knew about Cal's visit. She had known all along. And Maven... I didn't want to think about where his loyalties were. I threw the doors open and rushed to the gates, the hem of my tunic flapping in the wind.

Amias stiffened beside me as the gates creaked open, revealing the bloody battlefield. I could hear him gag, but it was distant as my eyes fell on the body that lay limp meters away from where I was standing.

 _Kilorn. He's dead._

Somebody grabbed my arm and shook it vigorously, but I barely noticed that and I stepped forth, making my way across the pile of bodies. Some were in the guards' uniform, some not. I fell to my knees, stroking his hair away from his face. The strands were stuck together by dried blood. His eyes, the usual spark in the green gone, were wide open. A tear dropped down from my cheek and onto his. My hands, shaking uncontrollably, reached down to shut his eyes. _He didn't deserve to die like this._

Anger burned through my whole body, replacing the sadness I'd felt a moment ago. I arched my back as far as I could, and let out a blood-curdling scream, lightning striking the sky with my fingers digging deep into the dirt. I didn't care what it took, and I made my vow right there.

That I would make them pay.


	17. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **Hello, dear readers! Yes, I'm back after a long, long, _long_ time! I've been working on writing projects on Wattpad ( _fictionismysafeplace_ ) and taking a break from writing fanfiction. I also had to do a lot of catching up with books such as _Six of Crows_ , _Throne of Glass_ , _Red Queen_ (KING'S CAGE HAD ME SOBBING), _The Dark Artifices_ , and many, many other books.**

 **After leaving you all with the ending of Silver Throne, I felt that I had not done you justice with my vague and short finish.** **So now I have a question for anyone reading this: Should I continue to write fanfiction and for which series? Silver Throne's characters seemed so very OOC, and that was so very wrong.**

 **I'll await your answers in the comments (≡^∇^≡)**

 **(Also, should I change my name to _fictionismysafeplace_ because it's the name of my Wattpad account? I think it confuses a lot of people with the different names.)**


	18. Author's Note 2

**A/N:**

 **SOOOOO GUESS WHAAAT?**

 **I JUST WROTE A NEW FIC FOR RED QUEEN YAAAYYY! YOU CAN GO CHECK THAT OUT, IT'S CALLED CRYPT PALACE AND IT HAS A NEW POV!**

 **ALSO, FOR ANY THRONE OF GLASS FANS, I'VE ALSO WRITTEN A FIC FOR THAT BECAUSE OF MY CRAZY THEORIES WHICH I CAN'T WAIT TO REVEAL! IT'S CALLED KINGDOM OF DEMONS!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO SHARE, F. & F. AND LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
